Attached herewith is a microfiche appendix labeled xe2x80x9c1 of 2,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c2 of 2,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c1 of 5,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c2 of 5,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c3 of 5,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c4 of 5,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c5 of 5xe2x80x9d comprising of 7 sheet and 557 frames and comprising appendices A-X wherein:
Appendix A is a computer listing of a preferred software implementation of the method of FIGS. 9A-9N, together with the method of FIGS. 8D-8M;
Appendix B is a computer listing of a preferred software implementation of the method of FIGS. 8A-8T;
Appendix C is a computer listing of a preferred software implementation of an example of a computer game for use in the computer 100 of FIG. 1;
Appendix D is a computer listing of a preferred software implementation of the method of FIGS. 11 and FIGS. 12A-12C;
Appendices E-H, taken together, are computer listings from which a first, DLL-compatible, functions library may be constructed;
Appendices I-O, taken together, are computer listings of a second functions library which may be used to generate a variety of games for any of the computer control systems shown and described herein;
Appendix P is a detailed description of preferred features of and preferred elements of one alternative embodiment of the present invention; and
Appendices Q-X, taken together, are computer listings of another preferred software implementation, alternative to the implementation of Appendices A-O.
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for amusement parks and to apparatus and methods for dispensing information and other services.
Amusement parks and other crowd-servicing centers typically comprise a plurality of service-providing nodes which are typically manned by human operators.
Locating badges, worn by mobile units of a system such as by medical personnel in a hospital system, or by mobile medical equipment in a hospital system, are known. The badges enable the location of individual medical personnel to be determined at any given time such that, for example, telephone calls may be directed to a particular person at his current location.
Automatic teller machines are interactive automated points of service which are conventionally associated with a central computer via a wired network.
Magnetic cards are conventionally held by members of an organization, such as employees in a company, and are used to provide a number of functions such as access control to access-limited locations, time-stamping, and recordal of utilization of services such as cafeteria services.
Also well known in the art are toys which are remotely controlled by wireless communication and which are not used in conjunction with a computer system. Typically, such toys include vehicles whose motion is controlled by a human user via a remote control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,184 to Haugerud describes a computer controlled educational toy, the construction of which teaches the user computer terminology and programming and robotic technology. Haugerud describes computer control of a toy via a wired connection, wherein the user of the computer typically writes a simple program to control movement of a robot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,602 to Rose describes a talking doll responsive to an external signal, in which the doll has a vocabulary stored in digital data in a memory which may be accessed to cause a speech synthesizer in the doll to simulate speech.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,878 to Lang describes an animated character system with real-time control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,803 to Lang describes an animated character system with real-time control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,615 to Aldava et al. describes an interrelational audio kinetic entertainment system in which movable and audible toys and other animated devices spaced apart from a television screen are provided with program synchronized audio and control data to interact with the program viewer in relationship to the television program.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,920 to Collier describes a radio controlled toy vehicle which generates realistic sound effects on board the vehicle. Communications with a remote computer allows an operator to modify and add new sound effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,480 to Hikawa describes a toy acting in response to a MIDI signal, wherein an instrument-playing toy performs simulated instrument playing movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,273 to Lang describes a system for remotely controlling an animated character. The system uses radio signals to transfer audio, video and other control signals to the animated character to provide speech, hearing vision and movement in real-time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,493 describes a system for a housing for a vertical dual keyboard WIDI wireless controller for accordionists. The system may be used with either a conventional MIDI wire connection or by a wireless MIDI transmission system.
German Patent DE 3009-040 to Neuhierl describes a device for adding the capability transmit sound from a remote control to a controlled model vehicle. The sound is generated by units of a microphone or a tape recorder and transmitted to the controlled model vehicle by means of radio communications. The model vehicle is equipped with a speaker that emits the received sounds.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention seeks to provide improved apparatus and methods for dispensing amusement services, information services and other services to crowds.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention amusement park apparatus including a first plurality of entertainment providing nodes playing a second plurality of games with a third plurality of players who are simultaneously playing the second plurality of games, a node controller operative to assign each player from among the third plurality of players to an individual game from among the second plurality of games and operative to control each individual node from among the first plurality of nodes such that when the individual node enters into an interaction with an individual player, the node plays, with the individual player, the game assigned to the individual player and a communication network operative to associate each of the first plurality of nodes with the node controller.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention amusement park apparatus including a first plurality of entertainment providing nodes each operative to sequentially participate in any of a second plurality of games being played, a node controller operative to control the first plurality of nodes, and a communication network operative to associate each of the first plurality of nodes with the node controller.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention amusement park apparatus including a first plurality of entertainment providing nodes, a node controller operative to control the first plurality of nodes to play a second plurality of games such that at least one of the first plurality of nodes participates in each of at least two ongoing ones of the second plurality of games, and a communication network operative to associate each of the first plurality of nodes with the node controller.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the node controller is operative to control the first plurality of nodes so as to accommodate a third plurality of players participating in at least two ongoing ones of the second plurality of games.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the second plurality of games includes at least one group game in which at least one encounter between an individual player of the group game and one of the first plurality of nodes is affected by at least one previous encounter between at least one other player of the group game and at least one of the first plurality of nodes.
Also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a system for dispensation of infotainment, the system including a multiplicity of lifesize fanciful figures distributed in a crowd-accommodating area in which infotainment services are dispensed to a crowd, a central fanciful figure controller operative to provide at least some of the infotainment services to the crowd by controlling said multiplicity of fanciful figures and a communication network operative to associate each of the multiplicity of fanciful figures with the central fanciful figure controller.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the crowd-accommodating area comprises an amusement park and the infotainment services comprise amusement park services.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least a portion of the crowd-accommodating area comprises an outdoor area.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a multiplicity of fanciful figures includes a plurality of stationary figures.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the multiplicity of fanciful figures includes at least one mobile figure.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least some of the fanciful figures include a commodity dispenser.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the multiplicity of fanciful figures includes at least one talking figure.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a central fanciful figure controller is operative to continuously control the mobile figure even as it roams from one cell to another.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an information providing system including a multiplicity of information providing nodes each including at least one sensor, other than an alphanumeric input device, for sensing events in its vicinity, an interactive central node controller operative to receive an indication of an event from an individual one of the information providing nodes and to control another one of the multiplicity of information providing nodes in accordance with the indication of the event, and a communication network operative to provide communication between each of the multiplicity of nodes and the central node controller.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the nodes are distributed in a crowd-accommodating area.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one sensor includes an artificial vision system for sensing visual information in its vicinity.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one sensor includes an audio reception system for sensing audio information in its vicinity.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the audio reception system includes a speech recognition unit.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one talking figure generates pre-recorded speech specimens.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one talking figure generates synthesized speech.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one talking figure assembles pre-recorded speech segments, thereby to generate speech.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one talking figure assembles synthesized speech segments, thereby to generate speech.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the infotainment providing nodes include moving parts which are visible to a user.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the central node controller is operative to cause the infotainment providing nodes to take actions having known significance.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the actions having known significance include smiling, pointing and illuminating.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sensor is capable of identifying an individual in its vicinity and the central node controller is operative to record the nodes which each individual has encountered.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least some of the infotainment providing nodes are operative to provide an individual with infotainment whose contents take into account the individual""s past encounters with nodes of the system.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least some of the infotainment providing nodes are operative to provide an individual with infotainment whose contents take into account other individuals"" past encounters with nodes of the system.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the commodity dispenser is operative to dispense at least one of the following articles: gifts, prizes, coupons, maps, souvenirs, change, tokens.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least some of the infotainment providing nodes are operative to provide an individual with infotainment whose contents take into account at least one characteristic of the individual, e.g. language, age, preferences, disabilities.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a two-way user servicing system including a multiplicity of game-playing nodes each including a user identity receiving device for identifying presence of an individual user, an interactive central node controller operative to receive from a particular node an indication of the presence of a particular user at the particular node and to control participation of at least one of the multiplicity of game-playing nodes in at least one game in accordance with the indication, and a communication network operative to provide communication between each of the multiplicity of nodes and the central node controller.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the node controller is operative to maintain, for at least one particular user, a record of nodes the particular user has visited and to control at least one node currently visited by the user in accordance with the record.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the user identity receiving device includes a user identity input device.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the user identity receiving device includes a user identity sensing device.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the user identity sensing device includes a receiver for sensing a user-identifying transmission sent by a wearable tag.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a two-way game system including a multiplicity of game participant nodes each including a user identity receiving device for identifying presence of an individual user, an interactive central node controller operative to receive from a particular node an indication of the presence of first and second users at the particular node and to instruct the particular node to play a first game with the first user, to play a second game with the second user, and a communication network operative to provide communication between each of the multiplicity of nodes and the central node controller.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of providing entertainment, the method including providing a first plurality of entertainment providing nodes playing a second plurality of games with a third plurality of players who are simultaneously playing the second plurality of games, providing a node controller operative to assign each player from among the third plurality of players to an individual game from among the second plurality of games and operative to control each individual node from among the first plurality of nodes such that when the individual node enters into an interaction with an individual player, the node plays, with the individual player, the game assigned to the individual player, and networking each of the first plurality of nodes with the node.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of providing entertainment, the method including providing a first plurality of entertainment providing nodes each operative to sequentially participate in any of a second plurality of games being played simultaneously with any of a third plurality of players who are simultaneously playing the second plurality of games, controlling the first plurality of nodes, and networking each of the first plurality of nodes with the node controller.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of providing entertainment, the method including providing a first plurality of entertainment providing nodes, controlling the first plurality of nodes to play a second plurality of games such that at least one of the first plurality of nodes participates in each of at least two ongoing ones of the second plurality of games, and networking each of the first plurality of nodes with the node controller.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of providing entertainment, the method including distributing a multiplicity of fanciful lifesize figures in a crowd-accommodating area, controlling the multiplicity of fanciful figures centrally, and networking each of the multiplicity of fanciful figures with the central fanciful figure controller.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of providing information, the method including providing a multiplicity of information providing nodes each including at least one sensor other than an input device for sensing events in its vicinity, interactively and centrally receiving indications of the events from the information providing nodes and controlling the multiplicity of information providing nodes in accordance with the indications of the events, and providing networked communication between each of the multiplicity of nodes and the central node controller.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of providing two-way user servicing, the method including providing a multiplicity of game-playing nodes each including a user identity receiving device for identifying presence of an individual user, interactively and centrally receiving from a particular node an indication of the presence of a particular user at the particular node and controlling participation of at least one of the multiplicity of game-playing nodes in at least one game in accordance with the indication, and providing networked communication between each of the multiplicity of nodes and the central node controller.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of providing two-way gaming, the method including providing a multiplicity of game participant nodes each including a user identity receiving device for identifying presence of an individual user, interactively and centrally receiving from a particular node an indication of the presence of first and second users at the particular node and instructing the particular node to play a first game with the first user, to play a second game with the second user, and providing networked communication between each of the multiplicity of nodes and the central node controller.
Advantages of some of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, in which a record is maintained of the visitor""s experiences in the amusement park, include:
a. Visitors can be directed to attractions and/or games and/or nodes which they have not yet experience.
b. Stimuli such as explanations provided to visitors can be adjusted to take into account what the visitor has already seen e.g. information already provided to a visitor may be omitted and information now being provided to the visitor may include an explanation of the relationship between the information now being provided to the user and information previously provided to the user.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, questions posed by visitors to the nodes are recorded and analyzed off-line, typically by a human operator, in order to identify questions for which a more satisfactory or different answer should be provided. The database is then updated, typically manually, so as to provide a more satisfactory or different answer.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a wireless computer controlled toy system including a computer system operative to transmit a first transmission via a first wireless transmitter and at least one toy including a first wireless receiver, the toy receiving the first transmission via the first wireless receiver and operative to carry out at least one action based on the first transmission.
The computer system may include a computer game. The toy may include a plurality of toys, and the at least one action may include a plurality of actions.
The first transmission may include a digital signal. The first transmission includes an analog signal and the analog signal may include sound.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer system includes a computer having a MIDI port and wherein the computer may be operative to transmit the digital signal by way of the MIDI port.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sound includes music, a pre-recorded sound and/or speech. The speech may include recorded speech and synthesized speech.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one toy has a plurality of states including at least a sleep state and an awake state, and the first transmission includes a state transition command, and the at least one action includes transitioning between the sleep state and the awake state.
A sleep state may typically include a state in which the toy consumes a reduced amount of energy and/or in which the toy is largely inactive, while an awake state is typically a state of normal operation.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first transmission includes a control command chosen from a plurality of available control commands based, at least in part, on a result of operation of the computer game.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer system includes a plurality of computers.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first transmission includes computer identification data and the second transmission includes computer identification data.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one toy is operative to transmit a second transmission via a second wireless transmitter and the computer system is operative to receive the second transmission via a second wireless receiver.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the system includes at least one input device and the second transmission includes a status of the at least one input device.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention the at least one toy includes at least a first toy and a second toy, and wherein the first toy is operative to transmit a toy-to-toy transmission to the second toy via the second wireless transmitter, and wherein the second toy is operative to carry out at least one action based on the toy-to-toy transmission.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention operation of the computer system is controlled, at least in part, by the second transmission.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer system includes a computer game, and wherein operation of the game is controlled, at least in part, by the second transmission.
The second transmission may include a digital signal and/or an analog signal.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer system has a plurality of states including at least a sleep state and an awake state, and the second transmission include a state transition command, and the computer is operative, upon receiving the second transmission, to transition between the sleep state and the awake state.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one toy includes sound input apparatus, and the second transmission includes a sound signal which represents a sound input via the sound input apparatus.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer system is also operative to perform at least one of the following actions: manipulate the sound signal; and play the sound signal.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sound includes speech, and the computer system is operative to perform a speech recognition operation on the speech.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the second transmission includes toy identification data, and the computer system is operative to identify the at least one toy based, at least in part, on the toy identification data.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first transmission includes toy identification data. The computer system may adapt a mode of operation thereof based, at least in part, on the toy identification data.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one action may include movement of the toy, movement of a part of the toy and/or an output of a sound. The sound may be transmitted using a MIDI protocol.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a game system including a computer system operative to control a computer game and having a display operative to display at least one display object, and at least one toy in wireless communication with the computer system, the computer game including a plurality of game objects, and the plurality of game objects includes the at least one display object and the at least one toy.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one toy is operative to transmit toy identification data to the computer system, and the computer system is operative to adapt a mode of operation of the computer game based, at least in part, on the toy identification data.
The computer system may include a plurality of computers.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first transmission includes computer identification data and the second transmission includes computer identification data.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a data transmission apparatus including first wireless apparatus including musical instrument data interface (MIDI) apparatus operative to receive and transmit MIDI data between a first wireless and a first MIDI device and second wireless apparatus including MIDI apparatus operative to receive and transmit MIDI data between a second wireless and a second MIDI device, the first wireless apparatus is operative to transmit MIDI data including data received from the first MIDI device to the second wireless apparatus, and to transmit MIDI data including data received from the second wireless apparatus to the first MIDI device, and the second wireless apparatus is operative to transmit MIDI data including data received from the second MIDI device to the first wireless apparatus, and to transmit MIDI data including data received from the first wireless apparatus to the second MIDI device.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the second wireless apparatus includes a plurality of wirelesses each respectively associated with one of the plurality of MIDI devices, and each of the second plurality of wirelesses is operative to transmit MIDI data including data received from the associated MIDI device to the first wireless apparatus, and to transmit MIDI data including data received from the first wireless apparatus to the associated MIDI device.
The first MIDI device may include a computer, while the second MIDI device may include a toy.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first wireless apparatus also includes analog interface apparatus operative to receive and transmit analog signals between the first wireless and a first analog device, and the second wireless apparatus also includes analog interface apparatus operative to receive and transmit analog signals between the second wireless and a second analog device, and the first wireless apparatus is also operative to transmit analog signals including signals received from the first analog device to the second wireless apparatus, and to transmit analog signal including signals received from the second wireless apparatus to the first analog device, and the second wireless apparatus is also operative to transmit analog signals including signals received from the second analog device to the first wireless apparatus, and to transmit analog signals including data received from the first wireless apparatus to the second analog device.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for generating control instructions for a computer controlled toy system, the method includes selecting a toy, selecting at least one command from among a plurality of commands associated with the toy, and generating control instructions for the toy including the at least one command.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of selecting at least one command includes choosing a command, and specifying at least one control parameter associated with the chosen command.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one control parameter includes at least one condition depending on a result of a previous command.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the steps of selecting a toy and the step of selecting at least one command includes utilizing a graphical user interface.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the previous command includes a previous command associated with a second toy.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one control parameter includes an execution condition controlling execution of the command.
The execution condition may include a time at which to perform the command and/or a time at which to cease performing the command. The execution condition may also include a status of the toy.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one control parameter includes a command modifier modifying execution of the command.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one control parameter includes a condition dependent on a future event.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one command includes a command to cancel a previous command.
There is also provided for in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a signal transmission apparatus for use in conjunction with a computer, the apparatus including wireless transmission apparatus; and signal processing apparatus including at least one of the following analog/digital sound conversion apparatus operative to convert analog sound signals to digital sound signals, to convert digital sound signals to analog sound signals, and to transmit the signals between the computer and a sound device using the wireless transmission apparatus; a peripheral control interface operative to transmit control signals between the computer and a peripheral device using the wireless transmission apparatus; and a MIDI interface operative to transmit MIDI signals between the computer and a MIDI device using the wireless transmission apparatus.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a computer system including a computer, and a sound card operatively attached to the computer and having a MIDI connector and at least one analog connector, wherein the computer is operative to transmit digital signals by means of the MIDI connector and to transmit analog signals by means of the at least one analog connector.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer is also operative to receive digital signals by means of the MIDI connector and to receive analog signals by means of the at least one analog connector.
It is also noted that throughout the specification and claims the term xe2x80x9cradioxe2x80x9d includes all forms of xe2x80x9cwirelessxe2x80x9d communication.
The term xe2x80x9cfanciful figurexe2x80x9d and the like, as used herein, is intended to include figures which may or may not be based on fact and which are made or designed in a curious, intricate or imaginative way.
The term xe2x80x9csimultaneous playxe2x80x9d and the like indicates that several players are playing a game or games at a given moment although the players may or may not have started playing the game or games at the same time and may or may not finish playing the game or games at the same time.
The term xe2x80x9ccrowd-accommodating areaxe2x80x9d is intended to include areas capable of accommodating hundreds and preferably thousands or even tens of thousands of visitors.